The Great Blue's Rise
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: The Great Blue is a demigod being in the Lowardian mythology that would lead their people to their rightful place as ruler of the galaxy after completing their most important mission. Warmonga seems to have found the legendary being and now is going to make him the warrior he is suppose to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**(Ron's Room)**

"I'm finally done with this report, Rufus," Ron said as he stared at his computer screen as he clicked the send button, "All these reports I made up should boost my grade to a C at least. I would have more time but Kim doesn't know when to stop."

"Kim always have to accept everything that comes on the site, including getting cats from trees and babysitting! We could be use that time to recuperate, doing homework, or getting Wade some funding. But no! Let's go save evil cats that like to scratch your face off and take care of little pricks!"

"You done?" Rufus asked his master, bored of his complaining. He had been doing this for the last couple of days. Not his fault he made that promise to Kim's parents.

"Yeah. Do you think it was worth Rufus?"

"Yes, adventures cool."

"The adventures are some things many people don't get to experience in their lives and I will have something to tell my kids and grandkids. If I didn't make that promise, I would be here in Middleton being a boring now I don't have time to play video games, I have to spend that time making up school work."

"Yeah," Rufus said, somewhat sad now, "Lot's of work."

"I'm free this weekend Rufus, so we can do some couch co-op on Dungeon Raider III!" Ron said, trying to cheer his pet up. Apparently it worked because now Rufus was a little hyper.

"You are going to have to show me where to get some sweet loot for the theif," Ron said, "Cause I'm going Assassin."

"Blah, warrior better!" Rufus argued.

"I've learned that the frontal assault is never the best option, unless it's for distraction and I only do that with Kim. Assassin can kill multiple foes with that new skill Massacre, which is just basically backstab that can hit multiple opponents."

Ron's computer screen turned on, showing Wade's face.

"What's up Wade? Another mission?" Ron asked.

"Kind of, something landed in the woods and I need you to check it out before someone else does." Wade answered, "Kim won't be coming along because her parents took her Kimmunicator since her family has dinners with some distant relatives they don't see much."

"Alright, give me the coordinates and I will check it out."

"Thanks Ron." Wade said before the screen died.

"Rufus, I got one more thing to do tonight. I'm make dinner for you before leave," Ron told Rufus before heading downstairs.

* * *

**(Middleton Forest)**

"What is that thing? A UFO?" Ron asked himself as he looked at the strange large object in front of him.

It was a large spherical green object about three times larger than him. It had a mirror in the middle, but Ron couldn't tell what was inside. Suddenly, a part of it opened, releasing a large cloud of smoke, and a figure emerged. It seemed to be humanoid and feminine to Ron, judging by those curves he saw.

The figure then ran towards Ron and at a great speed. On instinct, Ron conjured the Lotus blade to defend himself while surrounded by a blue aura. The blade met the blade of an oversized axe.

"The Great Blue?" the unknown figure said with a soft feminine voice. She jumped back, which allowed Ron to get a look at her.

Whoever this was had green skin and darker green hair in a ponytail, and was probably 8 feet tall. She was wearing something similar to a purple one piece swimsuit with purple gloves and purple heels. She had golden bands on her neck and biceps, with a holster for a futuristic handgun.

"The Great who?" Ron asked, aura still surrounding him.

"You are the Great Blue! You have the fabled blade that would be able to cut through any weapon the Lowardians make! Such as you did with my hunting axe," the giant green woman said.

Ron then noticed the axe she was wielding had the top of the blade missing, which was conveniently laying beside Warmonga.

"You are the one who will the Lowardians to great victory across the universe with your power and combat prowess and you would be the supreme ruler of the new glorious empire!" Warmonga said fanatically, scaring Ron.

'_Okay Ron, figure out how to handle to giant alien version of Shego,' _Ron thought, _'She believes you are some powerful warmaster that will defeat anything in your way. The solution is simple, tell her you are not what she thinks you are.'_

"Lady, I'm not always blue like this," Ron said as his aura disappeared, "Just when I'm in great danger. Some I'm not this Great Blue you're searching for."

"You still wield the fabled blade and you were able to block my charge without a hint of effort. Few even in my own race of are capable of this feat," Warmonga argued.

"That was my power doing that, without it I'm _much_ weaker and don't really have any noteworthy combat skills," Ron said.

'_If this true, then he has not been trained. He will have to be trained to his full potential at the capitol,' _Warmonga thought, but Warhok's face appeared in her mind and she let a low growl.

Ron watched giant green Amazon be deep in thought and heard her let a low growl out.

'_Maybe it's time to leave, seeing as she is distracted,' _Ron thought as he started to slowly back away.

'_He would try hog the glory to himself. That can not be allowed! He will seem to be the leading one, but we are battlemates, equals to each in other in the art of war!' _Warmonga thought before she noticed Ron inching away, _'I must have scared him, if what he says is true about him not being a great warrior.'_

"Do not fear Great Blue. I have chosen to train you myself," Warmonga declared, stopping Ron in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"I will train you to be the great warrior you are suppose to be!"

"How?"

"I have all the necessary to supplies for field, hunting, and combat training in my ship."

"When?"

"Now."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Why?"

"Because you are the Great Blue and I would be dishonoring you by not helping you become the great warrior!"

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" Ron asked Warmonga. She shook her head and Ron release a sigh, "I don't know how you are going to accomplish that. I have other places to be during the day and people will start to look for me if I'm missing for a few days. Especially Kim."

"Of course you would duties to attend to, Great Blue. We could do you're training in the afternoon?"

"Sometimes I have unannounced things to do. Plus, you cannot hide because you are too different from the other people here. They are all near my size. The only difference is a few inches of height and build differences really."

"Do not worry Great Blue, I have machine inside my ship that would allow me to be genetically modified to match your planet's inhabitants," she said before walking towards her ship, "Come and see, Great Blue."

Ron took a second to think about running away, until he remembered that she mentioned something about hunting.

'_Probably means she will hunt me down and I have this feeling in me that Kim would be no match for her without some super powered suit Wade hasn't told us about yet. It won't hurt to check inside, I mean how many people can say they went into a UFO and didn't get probed?'_

Ron walked inside and heard the door close behind him. Inside was not something he expected. It looked like a futuristic house! The weird shaped furniture, robots cleaning the area, strange holograms everywhere were all here.

Ron was trying to control one of the hardest instincts for a man to control: the desire to poke the unknown.

"Great Blue, are you alright?" Warmonga asked as she stared at Ron staring at a bag of food.

"Must not poke," Ron muttered as he kept staring.

'_Even the Great Blue is not immune to such trivial man customs,' _Warmonga thought as she shook her head, "Great Blue, we need to go to the medical wing."

"Medical Wing? How can a ship this small hold something like that?" Ron asked.

"Since I'm one of the best female warriors of the Empire, I have been given a ship that contains a separate dimension once you enter through the door," Warmonga answered, "Only ten ships exist like this in the Empire. The Emperor, Empress, the Prince, and six other great warriors are given these."

'_That's some vital information, probably not even known by the general public of her people. Does she already trust me?' _Ron thought, but thrown out of his thinking when Warmonga grabbed his arm and literally dragged him to the Medical Wing.

"Hey, I can walk on my own and you're hurting me!" Ron yelled before Warmonga let go. Ron clutched his aching arm as he got up.

"I'm sorry Great Blue, I keep forgetting your body is frail without the use of your powers," Warmonga apologized, _'That will be remedied soon.'_

"It's okay. I'm sure your own people can handle your strenght. But first stop calling me the Great Blue, you can just call me Ron," Ron said, "More importantly, what is your name? I don't know why I keep forgetting to ask."

"Warmonga."

"Alright Warmonga, what is the plan?" Ron asked as he looked around the room. There was only three tanks in this medical wing and a locker. One of the tanks was by itself, while the other two were connected by some strange machine similar to the device DBAmy used to fuse Ron and Mr. Barkin. Ron shudders at the memory.

"We must get inside the two tanks that are connected by DNA transfer machine," Warmonga answered.

"I'm not getting into that thing! I seen what it does to people!" Ron said, confusing Warmonga.

"I'm sure whatever version your planet has is obsolete to this and you will not have any drastic side effects," Warmonga said calm Ron, but no avail.

"Nope," Ron said as he defiantly crossed his arms across his chest.

Warmonga was not about to take no for an answer, she just hoped the Great Blue would forgive her later. She grabbed Ron and put him in the tank with her overwhelming strength when Ron seemed to relax his guard. She put the machine on a delayed minute start up as on banged on the inside of the tank, demanding to be let out.

'_You will thank me later, Ron.' _Wad what Warmonga thought as she walked into the opposite tank.

* * *

**The fucking most random idea ever to hit me, and trust me, some random stuff has entered my head.**


End file.
